A Screaming Eagle at Beacon
by JC of the Corn
Summary: Jaune is displaced through a dust accident, and sent to the 506th Infantry regiment of the 101st airborne to fight in Europe. How will he get back? And how will he adjust back to the life he had before? Experiment fic, first chapter sucks. Slight Band of brothers xover.
1. (Short Intro)

**Okay guys, so this is a fic I wanted to do for awhile, its sort of an Earth/Band of brothers xover. Plus, I really enjoy stories where Jaune is sent to Earth, and brought back. So i figured I would try my hand at it.**

 **Only problem is trying to write this first chapter sucked...Mostly because almost everyone has set up their displacement stories in so many ways, what else can I do? Plus, this isn't the part of the story I want to work with, so writing this first chapter was boring and all I wanted to do was get it out of the way.**

 **So for now, this is an experiment, if you guys want to read more, leave a review or a message, and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Jaune took a long drag from his lucky strike. Another day, another hell hole. How long had he been here? A year? A month? It was hard to tell. Ever since he graduated basic training and they sent him to Camp Toccoa to become a paratrooper, he had lost track of time. How did he get here you ask? Well the truth of the matter was he didn't really know.

It all started one day when he was trying to help Weiss with her dust experiment. He may have been trying to help in hopes that she would actually give him the time of the day. But in reality, he knew that was a useless endeavor. Why did he bother trying with a woman who wouldn't give him the time of day? Well, maybe it was because he thought she was hot. Which in all honesty, she was, but damn he should have known better. But he was getting off topic. How did that land him in his current predicament?

Well…..lets just say Weiss asked him for a vial of dust, and when he went to go get the case, he picked up a crystal that she had labeled as 'Untested'. And the dumbest thing happened. Due to his clumsy nature. He tripped and somehow the dust crystal activated, and he found himself here. On this planet.

Seem like a rushed explanation? Well in reality there was no other way to explain it. It was scary as hell at first. One moment you're in Vale studying at one of the most prestigious Huntsman academies. And the next you find yourself in an unknown city in an unknown world. Of course, he didn't know that at the time.

He looked around for hours trying to find anything that looked familiar. But the more he looked around, the more and more confused he got. What was that giant statue holding the torch? Who were these people living on the streets? What kind of flag was flying from those buildings? It was scary. He had no idea where he was, and he knew it wasn't a dream. And to top it all off, people looked at him like he was the crazy one. Like a guy who had lost his marbles because he was going around wearing armor. And that was another THING!

Crocea Mors was gone, he had no idea where it had gone. But it must have been back home at Beacon. So not only was he alone in this new place, but he had no scroll, no wallet, no food, and the only clothes he had were what he came in. In other words, he was all alone and had no where to go. So he did the only thing he could do, he tried to survive.

He tried to find a job, but that was difficult. Turns out this country was going through a 'Great Depression' and people were out of work, prices were low, everyone was living on the streets. Jaune couldn't have picked a worse time to be displaced. A few days went by, he was starving. There was no work, he had no money, and he was out of ration bars. So he knew what he had to do, and he didn't like it.

He was forced to steal. He stole from grocery stores, local butchers, anyplace he could find food. If there was one advantage to having Aura, it made him faster and harder to catch. But then again, that led to his….current predicament.

One day he was off trying to do another job. Nothing big, just enough to get some food in his belly. He only tried to steal enough food for one day at a time. Afterwards he would retreat to his shack in Hooverville. Overall, it wasn't a great life. In fact his whole life sucked. But what else could he do? He couldn't find a way back home, he couldn't find a job, what other choice did he have but to end up a thief?

But then it all went wrong, the owner was still at the store that night. And he immediately called the police. Which resulted in Jaune doing the only thing he could do. Run away and hope he didn't get caught. And in reality, he actually didn't get caught. At least by the police that is.

To hide from them, he ran into a different building. And that building happened to be the recruiting office for the US Army. Next thing Jaune knew, he was talking to a recruiter who was offering him a chance to get off the streets. Told him if he tried out for 'Airborne' then he could get paid a few extra bucks a month. Jaune, not having any other choice, took it.

And now here he was, part of the 506th Infantry regiment of the 101st Airborne, Screaming Eagles. Needless to say, he never expected this.

"Hey Arc, come on, we're moving." One of his buddies said as Jaune sighed.

"Yeah….moving." Jaune put his helmet back on and slung his rifle.

Well…..back to work.

He had given up hope on getting back home….

But…

He still hoped that he could at least make it out of here alive.

 **In Remnant**

It had been a few months since the disappearance of Jaune Arc. No one knew what happened. All they knew was that he landed on a dust crystal, there was a huge flash of light, and next thing anyone knew he was gone. But Weiss insisted that the particular crystal he set off was non lethal and was still in the testing stages, whatever It was, it couldn't have been explosive. More importantly, if it was lethal, they would have found something, remains of blood, bone, flesh, but there was nothing. The only thing that was left behind was his weapon. And there were no burn marks on the blade, so obviously, he didn't go out in a ball of fire.

But that still begged the question, where did he go? There were search parties out looking for him. But they couldn't find any trace. And the Vytal Festival was right around the corner, and his team was worried sick.

"Where could Jaune have gone?!" Nora was so worried she wasn't even eating her pancakes, she was just poking them with her fork.

"I don't know." Ren honestly couldn't say more than that.

While he had a gut feeling that Jaune was still alive, trying to find him was a completely different story. He asked Weiss if she could possibly find a way to reverse the effects using that dust that was untested, but that hadn't yielded any results yet. She didn't understand why the crystal he fell on had that effect, and she was starting to think it was Arc's rotten luck. But….after seeing Rubys face….and especially Pyrrha's she was not going to give up until she found out where Arc was.

"I hope he's alright." Pyrrha hadn't stopped worrying since it happened.

All she remembered from that day was that there was a panic among Team RWBY, and that nobody could tell her what had happened. And after she had learned the truth, she spent the rest of that day trying to find him. At first she thought it was nothing serious, maybe it was just a blowback dust that just blew him out the window and into the courtyard or something like that, but as eveyrone scoured Beacon for any signs of him, everyone got more and more confused.

Where was he?

Nobody knew…

And it was scary…

He had been gone for months now.

Where was he? And was he coming back?


	2. Coping with Disappearance

**Okay, so I got another Screaming Eagle chapter written. Now some people who reviewed gave their two cents for the story. And some details I already had planned out before they mentioned it, so this is no big change. Other things however I did take into consideration. For example, I know the first chapter was rushed, but thats because I really wanted to get that thing out of the way so I could actually get to writing the good stuff. Second, the length, now I do usually try to make my chapters above 2000 words at the least. I didn't do that last chapter. This time I did.**

 **But its been getting harder and harder for me to write longer chapters due to the fact that over the last three months I was in OSUT, I kind of lost my writing ability because I wasn't using it. So here I am working on getting it back.**

 **Now as far as History and Band of brothers go, I will be taking some liberties, so bear with me, I'm a history buff and some of the liberties I take with this story are going to bother me.**

 **Anyways sit back and enjoy the read.**

* * *

Jaune and his platoon were currently outside of their fighting position. They had stopped really quick to resupply and report to the battalion commanding officer. So far, they were sitting down, playing poker and gambling with cigarettes and the chocolate bars that came in their k rations.

"Son of a bitch Arc! How the hell do you get so lucky?!" Private Miles couldn't believe he lost more lucky strikes to Jaune.

"I don't know, didn't use to be this lucky before." Jaune pocketed the extra box of cigs while also taking a chocolate bar from Private Luna.

"Man, you either got the devils luck or an angel is watching over you." Another Soldier grumbled as he gave Jaune his lighter with the 101st airborne symbol on it.

"Why you bet your lighter of all things, I will never know." Jaune was in luck because he lost his lighter at Bastogne.

He lit up a lucky strike and put the chocolate bar in his pocket, he was going to need that for the really stressful times.

"Hey, Cruikstand, what are you going to do when the war is over?" Miles asked as they turned to a large white man.

Private Cruikstand was a scandinavian immigrant who came to the united states a few years before the war and was drafted as soon as Pearl Harbor was attacked. He was 6'5'' and had earning the nickname 'Viking' due to his big stature and the fact that he lost his shaving kit a few weeks ago and was starting to look like the ancient warriors.

"Go home, eat, fuck, sleep, you know the drill."

"Wow, you don't have any sense of censoring your language do you?"

"Fuck that, I'm an American now, free speech for all." He said as he took a swig of whiskey.

"So any idea how long we're going to be here." Jaune asked as he was content with his cigarette.

"I don't know, Major Winters said we're going to be here for awhile." Miles said as Jaune laid back.

Winters was a good man. And he had taught Jaune more about life, war, and death in one month then he learned his whole time at beacon. At that thought Jaune winced. He did miss home, and he was certain that his friends were worried sick. But at the same time, he didn't have a lot of time to think about them when he was off fighting in someone elses war. Granted, he was sure there was a good reason. When he heard about the Germans invading and conquering the rest of Europe, he was certain that his decision to enlist was the right thing. But it didn't change the fact that this wasn't his war. Or at least it wasn't. The truth was that when he first got to basic, he was scared out of his mind, but it was the men beside him who made him feel at home.

The feeling of having all those people going through the same thing as you, he felt a sense of belonging at that feeling. At Beacon, he was constantly overshadowed by the students who had actual training. But at basic, every guy sucked as much as he did. It was refreshing. They had common ground to stand on. Even getting yelled at by the drill sergeants didn't seem so bad. In a way, Jaune felt at home.

Didn't change the fact that he was still scared. When they first made the jump into Normandy, Jaune was so scared he could barely move. But after he was pushed out of the plane, he suddenly found that he couldn't wait to hit the ground. That may have been because of all the anti aircraft fire flying past his head. His platoon mates said he was one 'lucky son of a bitch' because the plane he jumped out of was shot down about five seconds after he jumped, and most of his platoon had been picked off, making him, Miles, Cruikstand, and Luna some of the only survivors. Luckily they met up with Major Winters and his platoon soon afterwards.

Ever since then, Jaune and his friends had just been trying to make it through the war. And so far they were doing okay. Granted, Jaune did get grazed by a bullet back at Bastogne, but it wasn't enough to take him out of the fight. Luckily his aura healed him up. Granted, the medics were confused as hell, especially when they took the bandage off of his neck and saw that it was already healed.

Yeah, Jaune had one hell of a time trying to explain that one. But they gave him a purple heart for it, so obviously they knew he had been injured and he wasn't faking it. And they never brought it up again.

"Hey Arc!" Jaune turned to find something being thrown his way.

"Ugh! Hey what the hell!" Jaune looked at what he had caught.

And then his eyes lit up.

"My BAR!" His baby was back!

"Why the hell you have that much of an attachment to that thing I will never know." Major Winters was chuckling as he saw Sergeant Daly give the bar back to Private Arc.

"But Sarge, you were the guy who assigned me to it." Jaune smiled as the sergeant rolled his eyes.

The truth was due to Jaune's aura, he was a bit stronger and faster than a lot of the guys here, hence why he was assigned to be a machine gunner, but his BAR had been damaged in the last firefight, and they had to send it to the armorers to be repaired, and lord knows that the armory was a blackhole from which there was no escape.

"Just try not to go too crazy with it." The platoon sergeant said as he walked off.

Jaune would admit one thing, he hated killing, but he loved shooting his bar. He loved his M1, but the bar made life worth living. And he hated being seperated from it. Granted it was a little weird, due to his strength, he was allowed to carry hi Bar, M1, sidearm, as well as extra ammo, and of course the grenades.

It looked like he was a one man army. But in reality, he was only as good as the man next to him.

"So what happens now Major?" Jaune asked as Major Winters walked over.

"Well, one of our scouts came back, said he found something strange, I don't know what he saw, but he looks like he's seen a ghost, so the company is moving to his location." In truth, Winters had no idea what was going on.

But whatever that private saw, it was enough to make him look physically sick.

"Roger that Major, we'll get ready to move out." Jaune said as he put his helmet on.

"What do you think they found?" Miles asked as he got his m1 ready.

"I don't know, this place has been pretty peaceful so far, whatever they found, it can't be too bad." Jaune was certain of that.

After fighting hordes of Nazis, getting shot at, what could possibly be worse than that?

 **Remnant**

"Still no sign of him." Ruby was poking her food as Weiss was reviewing over multiple notebooks on every single type of dust there was.

Her guilt over this whole situation was eating away at her. While her team was making sure she did sleep and eat, Weiss was still trying hard to find a way to find Jaune. Going so far as to check out EVERY single recorded textbook on dust and its properties. She was trying to find out what kind of dust that was and if there was any possible way to recreate the accident that sent Jaune away. They were certain he was still alive, again they found no trace of his body, and according to the school registery his Aura was at a hundred percent. However there was some sort of strange occurrence one night.

Occassionally Jaune's aura meter would change, almost as if he was in a fight. It would go down from green to yellow, sometimes to orange. But it would soon return back to normal. As if nothing was happening a few moments before. Goodwitch was sure that it was just a random glitch in the system, but Weiss and Pyrrha felt differently.

Weiss because she was scared that she may have put Jaune in a dangerous situation.

And Pyrrha because she was obviously worried for her crush, for the first time in a long time, she wasn't there to help her partner, and she was worried sick. What if he was off fighting Grimm by himself? And what if he needed her help?

And that was another thing that changed. Due to Ruby asking Ozpin for help, the search for Jaune had expanded from just Beacon and the surrounding area to all of Remnant as a whole. While that may have seemed ridiculous, the scouting parties were small and not enough to draw attention, and this was done off the record, after all, if word was to get out that a student was 'blown up' it would not turn out well for Beacon.

The only people who knew were the students and staff members of Beacon, and the various people who Ozpin had recruited to help in the search. But still nothing had turned up. Even worse, the Vytal festival was tomorrow, and Jaune still hadn't been located, which forced Ozpin to pull a few strings for Team JNPR.

"I can't believe we'll have to fight without Jauney if they don't find him soon." Nora was honestly feeling depressed.

She loved Jaune like a brother, and the fact that they couldn't find any trace of him was eating away at her. And while Ren seemed calm on the outside, he was just as worried as anyone else was for their leader and friend. They had all grown close in the last few months at Beacon, turned out they all shared a few interests, granted each of them also had interests that the others couldn't understand, but they were friends all the same.

Nora would never understand how Jaune preferred jam on his pancakes versus maple syrup. That was just weird to her. She had never heard of anyone putting jam on their pancakes before and she refusedto try it. Why put jam on them when you could have syrup?

Ren as it turned out enjoyed comic books as much as Jaune, he just wasn't as vocal about it as Jaune. So in their free time when Nora and Pyrrha were discussing 'girly' things, which mostly came down to both of them talking about 'oblivious' their crushes were, Ren and Jaune would talk about comic books and various other forms of superhero media. And they ended up enjoying each other's company as friends.

Granted, Ren was more into Manga while Jaune was more into Atlesian comics, but both still enjoyed discussing the differences. Oh but don't get them started on the Goku vs Superman argument. That argument always turned savage because Jaune was a bigger fan of superman while Ren went for Goku, and more than once Pyrrha and Nora had come back to the two arguing like children over which character was better and who would win in a fight.

Needless to say, Nora and Pyrrha would have to find another place to sleep because those two would argue about that ALL NIGHT. And it drove them crazy. But overall, the four were happy that they ended up on a team together. And they couldn't picture it any other way.

Meanwhile, Team RWBY was also dealing with the disappearance of their friend in their own way. Ruby had been stress eating a lot of cookies due to the fact that her first friend at beacon had most likely been blown off the face of the earth. Or maybe that was just her imagination taking things a little too far, but the point was that as soon as she heard he was missing, she joined Pyrrha in searching all over for him. Yang while not being as close to Jaune as Ruby was still looking for him for one reason. Ruby was sad that he was gone, and Yang HATED seeing her baby sister sad. So she made it her mission to find Vomit boy and help bring him back immediately so he could give Ruby the hug she needed.

That and Jaune still owed her five lien from a bet they made.

Blake while again not being as close to Jaune as her team mate did admit that she missed having him around for his antics and surprisingly his open mindedness towards the faunus. He never once showed bigotry and in fact she later learned one of his sisters was actually a faunus, adopted into the family of course, but she found that amazing that a human family would adopt a faunus child. So she did enjoy a conversation with Jaune eveyr now and then.

Weiss…..yeah no explanation needed, she never really liked him, but as she later found out, even though she hated his annoying attempts at flirting, in a way she kind of missed it, and the fact that she could have sent him away forever scared her. Hence why she was doing so much to try and bring him back. Granted she really didn't WANT the flirting attempts to come back, but if it meant she could bring him back to erase the guilt she was feeling, she would take it.

"So…if Jaune isn't back by tomorrow, we'll have to fight in a three man team." Pyrrha hated the idea.

She knew the only reason that the people in charge of the tournament was letting Oz do this was because she was Pyrrha Nikos. The invincible girl, and she hated that once again her fame was putting her in a position she hated.

She was hoping people would focus on her team as a whole, and how much they had improved, instead the people of Vale were seeing this as the mighty Pyrrha carrying two other people through the tournament. Her teammates were strong in their own right, she wasn't carrying any weight!

She took a quick breath in and out. She knew she was only really getting frustrated because of how much she missed Jaune….

She really wanted to se him again…

 **With Jaune**

"What…..the….hell?" Jaune walked up to the fence with razor wire over the top.

"What is this?" Miles asked.

What the hell did they just stumble across?


	3. Horrors of War

**Well...back in the barracks from holiday block leave. Annnnnddd, I'm bored as hell, surviving off of copenhagen, cigarettes, and rip it energy drinks. So I figured I would get some writing in.**

 **Anyways, I had a nice break, it was exactly what I needed after basic training. Gave my feet time to recover from the torn up and shredded mess that they became due to getting both nasty blisters and just not using enough foot powder. The point is, take care of your feet. And this break gave me time to just walk around with no boots on and let my feet relax and air out next to a warm fireplace.**

 **Not sure how much longer I'll be in the reception barracks until I get sent to my unit. Most likely another week. All I know is I'm studying my ranger handbook and 101st airborne history book like crazy.**

 **And unforturnately I neglected PT over the holiday leave in favor of food and video games...in other words, I have two days to recover from my binge. Because I might have a pt test on monday...shit.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Well, looks like we'll have to fight without Jaune." Pyrrha couldn't believe it, still nothing after all this time.

"Hey maybe he'll come back on the day of the tournament like in the movies or something!" Nora was trying to maintain a positive attitude, even if that was getting harder and harder to do with each passing day.

It was almost like Jaune had been transported off the face of the planet! No trace of him was found. No scrap of clothing, no signs of a struggle, no sightings of him anywhere, and even when they sent others to each kingdom in search of him, there was absolutely no indication that he had even been there. Even Ozpin was starting to get worried because if someone went missing, there was no doubt in his mind he could have Qrow locate them, but when Qrow couldn't find someone, that's how you knew something was wrong.

There were only two options, either Jaune had actually been transported to another plane of existence, which was in itself impossible, or he was dead. But he obviously wasn't dead, and there was no possible way he traveled to another dimension, so what could it be? Could it be possible he was shielding his aura? No that was way beyond the capabilities of a first year at Beacon. Honestly Ozpin found this whole situation frustrating. While he may not show it, he did find some of the things Team RWBY and JNPR did frustrating, not the stuff he was actively involved in like sending them on too dangerous of a mission, more like the destruction of school property. While on the outside he was calm about it, he also knew that he had to be stuck with paperwork everytime something like that happened.

And he couldn't always pawn it off on Glynda, so yes he did get to do paperwork from time to time. And it sucked Salem's pasty white tits. That may not sound so bad, but she was evil incarnate, which made them evil tits. In a way it was kind of good, like forbidden fruit, but it was also bad. And this story was getting off track for something that is supposed to be more dramatic.

Back to business, the point was Ozpin could find no trace of Jaune, Qrow could find no trace of Jaune, so there was no one left to turn to in terms of finding the boy.

"Frustrated again?" Goodwitch asked as Ozpin was spiking his coffee with a whiskey based cream.

"Immensely." Ozpin couldn't believe this whole thing.

"How does a student disappear off the face of Remnant? Even with how long I've been around I've never seen something like this happen, well…except for the obvious." Ozpin gestured to himself.

But he was a special case, he could reincarnate into multiple people, but Jaune wasn't a wizard like himself. He was just an ordinary student who posessed a large aura. So again, he couldn't find an answer and he was just as confused as ever.

"All we know is that he is alive, his aura meter tells us that much."

"His aura meter does nothing but give hope that he is still alive, and while I may be one for hope, if we can't bring him home, it won't do us much good." Ozpin looked out the window of his tower.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this cynical." Goodwitch was surprised that the normally calm and collected headmaster was so vexed by this.

"Its not cynicism, I'm simply in the dark about this whole situation." He placed his hands on the hand rail of the tower and looked over the landscape below him.

"Glynda, I have been around for many years, through my life I have seen empires fall, kingdoms rise, and mankind destroy and rebuild itself over and over again, I thought I had seen everything, and yet now I find myself dealing with something that I can't explain, thousands of years of experience, and yet something new comes along and I find myself unable to come up with a solution, I am not saying I am immune to mistakes or failure, but at least I could learn and understand what I did wrong. But this, this is something new, something that I can't explain or figure out. With enough information and enough scouting patrols, we can eventually find information that may not be our objective, but we can at least find clues as to where our objective might be. But in the case of Mr. Arc, there is no evidence to his whereabouts, no traces left behind, and absolutely no sighting, it was if he was a ghost." Ozpin turned back to look at his assisstant.

"The only explanations would be that he disappeared or he was trying not to be found, but neither of those can be true, so tell me, what is the truth?" He asked her as Glynda sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, if Qrow can't find anything, I don't know." The truth was she was actually worried about Mr. Arc.

If Ozpin was THIS concerned over his disappearance, she knew it had to be something bad. After all, she had only seen him break this calm façade only a few times, and those few times it was only for a very serious problem…

Or when someone drank the last of the coffee at the cafeteria, the point was shit got crazy when Ozpin broke the calm and collected façade.

"So what do we do?" He asked as he was tapping his index finger on his cane.

"What could we do? You've tried everything." Goodwitch didn't like the idea of giving up on Mr. Arc, but at this point what else could they do?

If Ozpin was exhausting his resources trying to find him, what other option did they have other than to just sit back and pray for the best.

"The tournament is in three days." Ozpin sighed as he looked at Glynda.

"I had to pull strings to allow Team JNPR to compete, Miss Nikos was not happy with that decision."

"She's quite fond of the boy."

"Yes, I worry what will happen if he's not found."

"There is still a chance."

"Yes….A chance…."

 **Jaune**

"What the hell is this?" Cruikstand saw all the people in striped outfits lining up at the barbed wires to see the soldiers.

"I don't know, but….I don't like the looks of things." Jaune said as they walked up to the gate and noticed the chain blocking the people from getting out.

"What kind of hell is this?" Miles brought the bolt cutters out as Major Winters asked them to open the gates and find out what the hell was going on.

This place wasn't on any map, they had absolutely no information about it. They asked the local populace if they knew anything about a camp close to them, and they had no knowledge of it. In other words, this place was unknown. Which could only mean one thing, the germans were trying to keep it a secret. And whatever they were trying to hide, Jaune knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Okay, chain's off." Cruikstand said as they pushed the gates open.

And they were immediately swarmed by the numerous people, although to be honest, the closer they got to Jaune, they looked less like living people and more like corpses. Skin shriveled up and tightened around the bones making them look more like skeletons, their eyes staring at him almost with a sense of joy and hope that he had never seen before. Even Ruby who was full of life and childhood innocence couldn't compare to these people. It was almost like they had died and been reborn again with how they were staring.

Numerous people reached out to touch him and they burst out into tears, but they didn't seem to be crying out of sorrow, instead it seemed to be happiness. Whoever these people were they were happy to see American Soldiers. And while they had come across multiple towns in their trip across Europe, and they had been welcomed by numerous people, nothing was like this place.

One man walked up to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek like an old friend, all while thanking him profusely over and over again in german. Jaune could only notice how weak the man's grip was after being so malnourished for so long. Jaune could have easily broken the grip if he wanted to, but the man was crying and Jaune got the feeling that trying to push him off would have been a horrible idea.

But he still needed to do something.

"Medic!" He called over PFC Brown.

"Check these people, determine how much food and water they can be given without going into shock." Jaune remembered enough about medical studies from various books he read in basic.

While he wanted nothing more than to give these people some food, he knew the risks of someone suffering from malnourishment and starvation. If they were to suddenly consume food that their body was not ready to handle, such as consuming too much in a short period of time which is bound to happen with hungry people, it was possible their body could go into shock and lead to death. Jaune did not want to risk that.

"Got it, I'll get the other medics on it and find any space K rations." Brown went to immediately go check over the rest of the prisoners.

"Oh god…." He heard Cruikstand vomiting as Jaune rushed over to check it out.

"Whats w-" Suddenly he felt the urge to vomit as he saw what Cruikstand was looking at.

He saw bodies laying out in a pit. Who knows how long they had been dead, but the condition they were in was horrifying. They were all male, but they were various ages, ranging from in their 20s to 40s, and some who looked like they were just children. All with shriveled up skin and bones, hollowed out eyes that stared back at him almost as if to say 'Why did this happen?' He looked down at one corpse in particular. A young boy, couldn't have been older than 15. His face contorted into a look of pure fear and agony. As if his last moments were full of nothing but misery. Jaune took a step back, that kid wasn't much younger than him, in fact he was around Ruby's age. And now looking down at him, all he could see was Ruby staring back at him, her form being nothing but skin and bone, and staring at him with those unblinking eyes that reminded him that life could be full of agony.

"BLAAGGH!" Jaune vomited on the ground as he took a knee at the sight.

"Arc….there's more." Cruikstand said as he pointed forward.

Jaune looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw that the one mass grave he was looking down into was not the only one. As far as the eye could see were massive holes dug into the ground. Some overflowing with bodies, you could see multiple limbs poking out from the top. Showing that whoever had dug them was just trying to fill them up as full as they could.

"Why is it snowing?" Jaune asked as it was the middle of summer.

"It's not snow…it's ash." Private Luna said as they turned their eyes to the sky as they saw multiple chimneys pushing out smoke and ash.

"Please don't…." Jaune ran towards the nearest one.

"Arc! Whats wrong?!" Cruikstand didn't know why he was so concerned about wood burning houses.

Jaune broke the door open to one of them, and he saw another prisoner stand up with his hands up, but then he saw that Jaune wasn't a german, and he started crying out in relief and for some reason a tinge of shame. Jaune was confused until he looked down at the floor. And he took a step back again out of horror. It wasn't wood they were burning.

It was other prisoners.

"Oh god no…" Jaune backed out of the building.

"What is this hell?" He asked as he didn't like looking at this place.

He scanned over the whole area, and the more he looked around. The worse he got. He saw cattle cars on trains full of bodies and people who looked like they were on the brink of death. He saw multiple people carrying the corpse of what used to be their friend, brother, son, or father. He saw multiple people crying over the fact that they were americans and not the nazis. He saw Major Winters talking with some of the prisoners trying to get some semblance of understanding as to what this place was. Jaune knew what it was. It was hell on earth, that's what it was.

"How….How could humans do this to each other?" Jaune couldn't believe his eyes.

In reality, back home, things between the humans and faunus had been horrifying in the past. Each side capturing them during wars, and POWS were not treated well on both sides. But when he came here and saw that the faunus didn't exist, he thought maybe humanity would leave each other alone, as they were all the same. Not to say Faunus didn't deserve equal rights, but maybe the humans here wouldn't be scared of something they couldn't understand like the faunus, everyone was human, maybe they would get along.

But now, being here, fighting in this war, it reminded him that sometimes people just need to find something to hate. It doesn't matter what it is, someone will find someone to blame and to kill bcause they consider them inferior. And he had no doubt this was what happened.

But the thing about the human/faunus war, things had never been as bad as what he had seen today. The schnee mines were bad, but….this? This was something new….something horrible….something he had never seen before. Not on the news or in the history books.

"Arc….these people need our help." Cruikstand said as he stopped vomiting enough to help some people.

"Okay….lets find some blankets….medical supplies, and lets pray to god there isn't more of these across europe."


	4. Hidden Tech

**Well, I managed to write another chapter before I go out and drink obscene amounts of liquor for New years. So hope you enjoy it. If I don't update within a week or something. I'm probably either busy or I drank too much and died because my battle buddies kept giving me drinks.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jaune was sitting down staring into the distance while smoking a lucky strike and drinking some german whiskey they recovered from one of the store rooms in this hell hole camp. As it turns out, this was not the only one in Europe, reports had been coming in from all over Germany, more and more of these camps had been found, some even bigger than this one. The men had taken to calling them death camps because of what they had found. Jaune took another swig of whiskey as he was trying to drive the images in his head away. They held proper burials for the dead, even having a rabbi from another company come over and perform the proper religious rites for the fallen Jews.

"You alright man?" Miles asked as he came over.

"Do I fucking look alright?" Jaune asked as he took another swig.

"Yeah, stupid fucking question, I mean look at this place."

Miles couldn't believe it either. He knew the Nazi party was crazy, but this shit was on a whole other level. From what intel they could gather, the germans believed in their jewish scapegoat so much that they were trying to exterminate the whole race, and it wasn't just jews, poles, gypsies, anyone who didn't fit into their perfect 'Aryan' race was a victim to their cruelty. Jaune looked at himself in a small mirror he had on him. To think he fit into Hitler's idea of a 'master race'. He sighed to himself as this whole world was a big shock to his system.

To think he used to think the Grimm were the worst thing to happen to humanity. But seeing firsthand the brutality of the Nazis, he would take Grimm over those german bastards any day.

"How many people do you think they killed?" Jaune asked Miles as his friend looked down.

"We may never know, based on survivor accounts, could be anywhere in the thousands….maybe even millions." Both of them had to resist the urge to vomit at that revelation.

"You know, there was a time I wondered why we were fighting this war, and I wondered if we were really doing the right thing, but coming here….seeing this shit…" Jaune motioned his knife hand over to the desolation of the camp.

"Never have I been more sure that we're fighting for a just cause." Jaune threw his one cigarette away and drew another one from his pocket.

"And to think the only thing we had to worry about back in training was Captain Sobel." Miles joked as Jaune actually got a chuckle out of that.

"I used to think that guy was the biggest dick on the face of the planet, but compared to these guys he's practically Jesus." Jaune said back as he never liked Captain Sobel.

The man was an arrogant, petty dickweed. Don't get him wrong, he was good at training them, but the man couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. And don't even get Jaune started on his devotion to the rules and exploiting every little detail there was. One time he revoked Jaune's pass because he had one sock not rolled to standard. Needless to say he was happy when Sobel got canned and sent to work somewhere else. Lord knows what would have happened if that man led them into battle. Jaune respected Major Winters, not only was he a good man, but he proved to be an effective leader in combat. Needless to say, the D Day invasion would have gone much differently if they had to deal with Sobel. So they really lucked out on that.

"Hey Arc, what do you plan on doing when you get back home?" Luna asked as he walked over.

Jaune slightly grimaced at that, the truth was that he didn't have a home back in the states. He had been pulled from Remnant and forced to steal to survive. He never bought a house, he didn't have anyone waiting back home for him. So what was he going to do? There was no way he was getting back, so what could he do?

"Well….probably get a fresh start…" Jaune knew that was the only thing he could do.

"Like what? Come on Arc, details man!" Luna loved hearing about other people's plans, it was a morale booster to think about all the cool stuff you would do when you went home.

Jaune, not wanting to look like a doofus just said what came to mind.

"Well….probably buy a nice apartment in new york to get me started, find a decent job, making I'll work as a police officer, or maybe at an aircraft factory, the point is, I'm looking forward to a job where I don't have to carry a heavy ass pack." Jaune joked as his friends laughed at that.

"Got a girl back home?" Luna asked as Jaune hesitated for a bit before he pulled out a photo.

"Here." He handed them a picture of Pyrrha the night of the dance at Beacon.

"Holy shit, she's yours?!" Miles took the photo as Luna growled at it being taken away.

"Hey let me see!" Luna barely got to look at it before his buddy took it away.

"No way! Really?!" She was breathtaking!

"Damn dude, how did you get a dame like that to fall for your skinny ass?" Cruikstand took a look and couldn't believe it.

He had a hard enough time finding a girl, which was weird, because you think women would be attracted to his big viking physique, in reality they were actually intimidated by it. Apparently women thought it was scary that he was 6'5'' and pure muscle. The only chance he had was to find a woman who could match him in height.

But what were the odds of that happening?

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"Who gives a shit, she's gorgeous!"

"Hey can I keep this?"

"Okay give me that back!" Jaune snatched the photo away.

"Fucking perverts."

"Hey, we've been away from home for a long time."

"She's mine!" Jaune had to shake his head at how ridiculous that was.

In reality…he really did want to ask Pyrrha out, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about that. So he just never did it. And after he got sent here, he was certain there was no chance that he would ever see her again. So what was the point in even having hope. But one thing was for sure, if he ever got back home, the first thing he was going to do was kiss Pyrrha. Even if she slapped him for it.

"Hey guys!" Private Daniels came over.

"What is it?" Jaune wasn't sure why he looked so dazed.

"You guys got to come see this! It's crazy!" Jaune and the others didn't know why he looked so excited.

But then again, if he was excited, that meant it wasn't another gruesome display like they had come accustomed to. So maybe whatever it was would be a welcome relief to the men of easy company.

"Where is Major Winters?" Jaune asked as Daniels shrugged.

"He went back to HQ to make his report, he radioed back for us to check out anything suspicious, and this is pretty suspicious."

"You just said it was crazy."

"Whatever it is, we should check it out!" Private Daniels really did see excited about it.

"Geez, like a kid in a candy store." Jaune picked up his BAR and got ready to go.

"Okay this better be worth it."

 **Outside the Camp**

"Colonel, are you sure about this?" A young Nazi soldier asked his commanding officer.

"We are under direct orders from the Fuhrer, we cannot allow the American pigs to capture the technology we worked so hard on." A Waffen SS officer said as he couldn't believe the Americans actually found the secret chamber under the concentration camp.

"So what do we do?"

"The Americans are tired, we kill them all, and retake Die Glocke." He said as they readied their weapons.

"Jahol Oberst."

 **Remnant**

"Citizens of Remnant! Welcome to the Vytal Festival!" Professor Port announced over the loud speaker.

The day of the Vytal Festival had arrived. And first to fight was Team RWBY. Team JNPR was currently watching from a TV outside of the stadium, they decided to stop for a quick breakfast. Nothing too large, but considering how much Nora could eat, she would most likely eat what she considered a light breakfast, but it would be a three course meal for anyone else.

"Well good to see Port is still as jovial as ever." Pyrrha smiled a little bit even though today was not a good day.

So they had to end up fighting without Jaune after all. The one thing she hoped for was that he would be back in time for the Vytal Festival tournament, but alas it was not meant to be. To be honest, she was starting to lose hope, whenever she checked in with Ozpin to see if the search teams had found anything, he always gave her the same answer, that the search parties were looking everywhere and asking everybody if they knew where Jaune was.

It would have been more humane to just say 'No.'

With every day that passed by, she was certain that there was less and less of a chance of finding him. She kept losing hope, even Weiss had hit a dead end with the dust research, when Pyrrha went to go ask her how the research was going, Weiss was just staring at a textbook, caffeine pills on the table to help her stay awake, and all she could hear her say was…

"Please….anything…..please…." Pyrrha may have been mad at Weiss for sending Jaune away, but even she could see that what Weiss was doing wasn't healthy.

Pyrrha had to call a nurse to FORCE Weiss to sleep and eat so she could be ready for the tournament. Weiss was still determined to help find Jaune, but she couldn't do it if she was exhausted. But that didn't mean the guilt she felt had left, if anything it just intensified. Because while Pyrrha should have hated her, she didn't and was concerned for her health. Which only made Weiss feel worse because she sent her crush away.

Although to be honest…Pyrrha wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Maybe…

Maybe he wasn't coming back.

" **LUNA NOOOOOOOO!"** All of a sudden she shot up at the sound of a voice yelling out.

"Jaune?!" She recognized that voice anywhee.

"Pyrrha?" Nora asked as she stopped eating for a second.

"Its….nothing…" Although Pyrrha recognized that voice.

Where did it come from?


	5. Secrets

**Well guys, I didn't wake up with a hangover...somehow I'm still drunk from last night...which means I probably shouldn't have been drinking so much. Anyways, I managed to type out another chapter after PT. Yes for some reason we thought it was a good idea to do PT while some of us were still drunk or had hangovers...you can imagine how that went. Why did we do it? Well we were bored and had nothing to do.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Jaune**

"You got to be kidding me? An Underground chamber and Lab? Its like something out of a comic book." Jaune couldn't believe that the Nazis would be so cliché.

Next thing they were going to have some sort of secret technology that they were keeping away from everyone until it was the right time to use it. Then again, if they did find something the US could use, then hell, good on them. Despite Jaune's hatred, even he could admit that the Nazi's had been outdoing themselves when it came to scientific advancements based on the tiger tanks and various other war machines they had to deal with. Then again, if he had Hitler breathing down his back to advance German technology like they did, he could probably come up with a way to make a flying cruise ship like back home.

That was another thing that Jaune had to adjust to. Is that this world while advanced in some ways was also far behind Remnant in terms of technology. They were still relying on old internal combustion engines run by gasoline and diesel, fuels that had been long disposed of in Remnant in favor for miniature dust reactors and various clean energy power sources. That didn't mean they were completely gone, some people still used them, mostly collectors and those who loved the sounds of old gas powered engines, it was something to marvel at.

Another example was that Earth had not nearly advanced to the point of scrolls or CCC towers to help transmit calls and information. In terms of scrolls, all they had was rotary dial phones and various other land lines. Which was ancient technology in Remnant. And don't even get Jaune started on the radios, he had the unfortunate luck of being a radio operator one time. And the one thing they never tell you is that when it comes to squads, the guys who get shot at the most are the radio operator, the machine gunner, and the medic.

And he knew exactly the reason why, so the radio operator couldn't signal for help, the machine gunner was the one with the mass casualty inducing weapon, and the medic because he might save lives. So It was all about killing the enemy as efficiently as possible before they could come back and kill you.

"Damn Arc, looks like these crazy bastards were trying to create ray guns!" Luna said as he pointed to one contraption.

"How ridiculous." He said as he had only seen ray guns back on Remnant.

And they were not nearly as cool as you would think. It wasn't like in the movies were the rays completely went through someone. It was more like a stun gun. So not nearly as destructive as you would think. Then again, these were Nazis, lord knows they did two things well. Make destructive weapons and kill with efficiency.

"Damn, look at all these old blueprints." Major Winters was looking over some documents as he had come back when they had reports of a hidden chamber.

"What do you think it is Sir?" Jaune was looking over the whole area.

"I don't know, but I think we should count our blessings that these plans never came to fruition." Major Winters handed Jaune the blueprints.

"Holy shit." Jaune couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He knew Hitler was a crazy son of a bitch and loved his tanks. But this thing was about 1,000 tonnes of scrap metal! Don't get Jaune wrong, he loved giant tanks as much as anyone. But there was no way this thing could be practical. And even if it was, how many could Hitler have produced?

"Look at all this, some of this tech is about ten to twenty years ahead of our time! Man, these Krauts may have been crazy, but they sure know how to make some awesome toys." Miles couldn't help it, he was a bit of a techno geek.

"I think we should be glad that they never finished these designs." Luna didn't want to even picture what it would have been like if they had to deal with that super tank.

They had enough trouble dealing with the Tigers, who knows how much trouble the Ratte would have given them. That is if it was ever put into production.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like praising the people we're fighting against." Jaune was still disgusted by what he saw outside.

"I'm not praising them Arc! I just can't believe what these crazy bastards were able to accomplish." And it was true, you looked at any of the tech in the chamber, they couldn't help but be amazed.

"Yeah, but at the same time, some of these plans are too grand even for Hitler's big ego." Jaune was certain he saw plans for a moonbase.

What would be the practicality of having a moonbase when trying to conquer the earth? If anything that would be a waste of money unless Hitler planned to colonize the moon. And chances are that wasn't going to happen until sometime later in the future.

"What else do you think Hitler was planning for? Finding Atlantis?"

"Okay, now that's just ridiculous."

"Hey guys, says here he was trying to prove that the Aryan race was descended from Atlanteans or something like that." Luna said as he held up some more paperwork.

"You're joking." Jaune snatched the paperwork from his friends hand.

Sure enough, Hitler had apparently planned expeditions and gathered research teams that could prove the roots of the Aryan race. Jaune put the plans down and started laughing. He knew Hitler was one crazy son of a bitch, but this kind of ridiculousness? How crazy was he?

"Hey guys, you never know, Atlantis may be real." Cruikstand was always skeptical of things like that, but he also thought it would be interesting if an ancient civilization advanced beyond their own time did in fact exist at one time.

It was why he also believed in aliens even though there was no evidence. The idea of an advanced species far away on a different planet was an idea he loved to get behind even though he had never seen an alien. But in the infinite galaxy, could anyone really say for sure that there was no such thing as aliens? For all he knew there was another planet where they used some strange magical substance to fight. It was just interesting to think about.

"Yeah, I would have to see it to believe it." Jaune knew he really shouldn't be too skeptical.

After all, he came here due to a dust accident.

"Woah! Hey guys, check this out!" Luna said as they all walked into one room.

"The fuck is that?" Jaune asked as he saw a giant bell with a swastika.

"I don't know, but its big and it's got a ton of wires attached to it, so that must mean its important." Luna tried to find any paperwork, but unlike the other rooms, there were no blueprints, no schematics, this thing was completely unknown.

"Well, it's not a vehicle because I don't see any visible doors, its not a weapon, because there doesn't seem to be a cannon or anything attached to it." Cruikstand was trying to find anything.

"Maybe it's a bomb?" Luna asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Why keep a bomb down here in a basement with no way to possibly get it out? Besides I don't see any parts that indicate it's a bomb." Jaune couldn't figure this damn thing out.

"Well…it's shaped like a bell." Miles said as eveyrone looked at him like he was a retard.

"Oh sure, the nazi's just happened to just make a bell and hid it away in a secret lab."

"Well, geez, don't need to say it like that."

"Then don't say something stupid."

"Look guys, can we at least try and-" Suddenly a gunshot rang out.

And a bullet flew straight into Luna's skull and splattered his brains over Jaune.

"LUNA! NOOOOOO!" Jaune screamed at seeing his friend die in front of him.

But he didn't have time to worry about that as they started taking enemy fire.

"SHIT! TAKE COVER!" Major Winters yelled as they hid behind walls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Jaune was certain there were no more Nazis in the area.

"IT'S A TRAP! SO FIGHT BACK!" Miles yelled as Jaune got his BAR ready.

He was ready to kill some Nazi sons of bitches.

"BURN IN HELL!" He yelled as he started firing rounds.

And soon a firefight commenced between the screaming eagles and the Nazi waffen SS.

"Hans! Get the Flammenwerfer!"

…

…

Hey, I had to make that joke.

But back to the story.

The resounding gunfire cause richochets everywhere. Bullets flying and nearly hitting human flesh, but missing by mere centimeters. But what most people didn't notice was that some of the bullets were hitting the giant bell, and you could hear machines start to whir inside of it.

Whatever it was, it was waking up.

 **Remnant**

Well, here they were, ready to start their match. Nora and Ren didn't feel right about this either. While they knew they could fight without Jaune. It just didn't seem right to do this without him. After all, they had all worked hard to make Jaune better, and he had worked hard to come up with new strategies and tactics for them to use. And now he wouldn't be here to see them put to work. Nora didn't like the fact that her big brother figure wasn't around to see how awesome their team could be.

Ren didn't like the fact that the boy he had grown to see as a brother and loyal comrade wasn't going to be there to fight alongside them. After all, Jaune had significantly improved since he had arrived at Beacon, he still hadn't discovered his semblance, but at least his physical strength and his swordsmanship had improved significantly compared to when he used to lose to Cardin all the time. But right now that didn't matter. Ren knew if Jaune was alive, then he must be trying to find a way back home. So where was he? Was it possible it was just taking him a long time to get back? What could possibly be holding him back?

Grimm? Bandits? White fang? What was keeping him from coming home?

Pyrrha was keeping her composure, but on the inside she was conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to fight and win for Jaune. But on the other, she hated the idea of fighting without him. He was her partner, and her friend, and sometimes she wished they were more than that. The point was that she didn't like not having him around. He should have been there with them, fighting alongside them, having fun in the tournament, showcasing his newfound strength. But instead he was Oum knows where. And who knows what kind of danger he was in. She had this gut feeling that he was still alive. But there was still the problem in that they couldn't find him. If they can't find him, she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Are both Teams ready?" The two opposing teams gave nods as they got ready to spin the dial to pick the terrain for the battle field.

The dials spinned and spinned until they settled on a forest terrain and a mountain terrain for the match to come. Team NPR just nodded at that. They could work with that, the landscape to the emerald forest and forever fall was similar to this. This would be easy.

"Combatants! Prepare yourselves!" Port announced over the loudspeaker.

Well, here goes nothing. Time to do the one thing they reall didn't want to do.

"1!" Both teams gripped their weapons tightly.

"2!" Both got into a fighting position.

"3-" Suddenly they were cut off by a scream.

" **DIE YOU FUCKING NAZI SONS OF BITCHES!"** They heard a scream from the sky as the stadium went silent.

"What in the world?" Port had no idea where that came from.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we appear to be experiencing technical difficulties, if you would p-" Oobleck was cut off by a voice.

" **MEDIC! MEDIC! GET OVER HERE! CRUIKSTAND HAS A BULLET IN HIS LEG!"** The voice screamed out again, but louder, and with something else.

They heard gunfire and the sounds of a firefight.

"Where is that coming from?" The opposing team asked, but Team NPR suprisingly had looks of….hope?

"That voice…." Nora recognized it.

"It can't be…" Ren knew who that was.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled as she knew she heard his voice earlier, but where was it coming from?

"LOOK!" The other team pointed to the sky as the whole stadium looked up.

Team RWBY was watching from the stands, but they immediately looked up to the sky as soon as they heard the voice.

"Weiss….did you mess around with dust?"

"No….why?"

"Because we heard Jaune's voice…."

"And….is that a portal?" Ruby asked as they saw an opening in the sky.

At first it was growing slowly. And they couldn't see much. But then it started to grow. The crowd of people and the combatants in the arena squinted their eyes to get a closer look. At first the only thing they saw was some sort of a patch with an eagle on it, with the word 'AIRBORNE' written above it on some kind of green uniform.

"What the hell is that?" Oobleck said in a rare moment of surprise.

Meanwhile even Cinder and her team was confused.

"Cinder….this wasn't part of the plan was it?"

"No….I don't know what is going on…" Cinder didn't like being caught off guard.

The portal grew and grew until the whole stadium could see that the men with the eagle patch were soldiers of some kind. But they didn't recognize the uniform, the weapons or even the rest of the equipment being used. But there was one thing that both Team RWBY and JNPR recognized.

"JAUNE!"


	6. Fear and Comfort

**Okay guys, sorry I've been busy the last few days, I've been trying to write another chapter for Out of Place, but writers block is kind of a bitch. So I took some time to type out this chapter. Not my best, but it will do for now.**

 **Anyways, I found out what Unit I'm being sent to. So that's good, can't wait to get into my actual barracks room. Also plan on getting my first tattoo soon. Now for anyone who is military personal who thinks I'm making a 'Dumb ass brand new private' decision. I'm not getting it right away, saving up money for it, and I'm not getting anything that doesn't actually have personal meaning. And I'm making sure its not a tattoo parlor that will screw me out of money.**

 **So I'm thinking it through.**

 **Anyways here we go, new chapter.**

* * *

 **Remnant**

The people on Remnant couldn't believe what was going on. Some sort of portal had opened up in the middle of the sky over the vytal fesitval. And it appeared to be showcasing scenes from another world. Ironwood was trying to keep this contained, but it was too late, news stations were going crazy with reports about another world, with a portal to another dimension opening up. And for some reason, the leader of team JNPR, who was said to be sick and absent from the tournament was in the other world. And he was fighting in what appeared to be a firefight against some hostile force.

"What is going on?" Pyrrha said as she saw Jaune firing more and more rounds at the men with red armbands.

" **FALL BACK!"** Jaune called as his battle buddies retreated out of the chamber.

The entire stadium saw Jaune and the CO getting his soldiers out of the building. They knew they were sitting ducks if they stayed there. But maybe if they managed to get outside, they could bury the Nazi's underground.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please remain calm while we assess the situation." Port was trying to keep the crowd from watching, but they couldn't stop.

All of a sudden they saw a soldier's head get split in two by a shotgun round.

" **SHIT!"** Jaune caught the body of Private Miles.

" **NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** Jaune whipped out his Colt and fired multiple rounds into the Nazi's stomach.

This caused the crowd to cringe and even vomit a little. They couldn't belive they just saw someone die in front of them, and in such a gruesome way. Team NPR however were the most shocked.

"Did…" Nora couldn't believe it.

"Did Jaune just kill him?" Pyrrha was no idiot, but she still couldn't believe she saw it happen.

She knew that man intended to kill Jaune, as he killed his friend. But she never expected Jaune to be able to kill him so easily. With no mercy, no hesitation, he did it as quick as possible. No one was more shocked then the knew the boy before, and while he struggled in combat class, he would never be able to kill someone that efficiently or without freezing up. And yet, he had done it and went back to the plan. Almost as if he wasn't phased by it anymore.

What kind of world was he in?

" **SHIT!"** Jaune took three bullets, one to the neck, one to the chest, and one to the shoulder.

The whole crowd watched as blood spurted from the wounds. Pyrrha felt her blood run cold as she fumbled for her scroll so she could check on Jaune's Aura levels. Maybe this was the reason why his aura meter had been sporadic over the last month! She took a quick look and she noticed that his aura had gone into the orange. Normally this wouldn't be bad, but considering his Aura was full before, those weapons they were using had to have packed a punch in order to damage his aura that much. She saw Jaune grunt as a medic walked over.

" **Don't worry buddy! Morphine and bandages!"** The medic stuffed Jaune's wounds.

" **Screw the morphine! Just bandage me up so I can fire back!"** Jaune wondered how the hell he kept getting shot in the side of the neck.

It was a miracle he wasn't dead already by how many times he got shot in the neck. Adding on to the fact that they always managed to miss the major arteries running through the neck, he really was one lucky son of a bitch.

"Woah…Arc is a bad ass." Cardin said from the stands as he saw Jaune stand up and start firing at the Nazi squad.

" **GET SOME ARC! GET SOME!"** The now identified Cruikstand yelled as he limped over after the medic patch him up.

The people of Remnant couldn't believe what they were seeing. They knew who the man on the screen was, he was a student of Beacon Academy, and he was in a fight for his life in unknown territory. They knew his face from the brochures for the Vytal tournament. They didn't change the brochures in time for his absence, so he was still listed as participating. But now here he was wearing a strange uniform, and currently fighting off bad guys with three bullet wounds.

" **WHERE IS MAJOR WINTERS?!"** Jaune yelled as another squad member yelled out.

" **HE'S OFF WITH ANOTHER GROUP, THEY GOT AMBUSHED BY ANOTHER SQUAD WHEN THEY TRIED TO SECURE THE AREA!"** A private yelled out as they saw Jaune grunt in pain.

" **SHIT! THESE NAZI BASTARDS MANAGED TO SNEAK UP ON US AND WE GOT NO WHERE TO GO!"** Unforturnately Jaune was right because their exit was blocked off because the Nazis had managed to barricade it.

Everyone in the stadium got worried as they realized Jaune really was in trouble. They had no idea how many of these Nazi's he was fighting, and apparently his CO had also been ambushed, so now they were in trouble.

" **CRUIKSTAND, CAN YOU WALK?!"**

" **GET ME ON MY FEET AND I CAN RUN!"**

Cruikstand immediately ran over to help Jaune. He picked up his rifle and returned fire as a few Nazi's took cover.

" **We're not getting anywhere by just firing volleys…."** Jaune said as he looked over to Luna and his weapon.

He also saw the bayonet attached to the end of the rifle.

" **Guys, I'm about to do something risky."** He said as he grabbed the bayonet off of Luna's rifle.

"What is Jaune doing?" Ruby asked as they were all watching to see what happened next.

" **Damn!"** He was avoiding gun shots as he knew this was a risky plan but at this point he was running out of options.

" **Guys! Mind laying down some covering fire! I just need it for a few seconds!"** Jaune gripped the bayonet tight in his hand and his squad got ready.

The people in the stadium were confused. What was he about to do? If he was out of Ammo, there was not much more he could do.

" **MOVE ARC!"** Cruikstand yelled as he was using a Nazi submachine gun he found.

In a move that scared Pyrrha half to death, she saw Jaune run towards the gunfire of the Nazi squad. He let out a war cry as he charged forward, bayonet in hand as he saw that the Nazi's not only had to stop because of the fire his buddies were laying down, but also because by some sort of miracle, their weapons had jammed. Which Jaune was thankful for becaue he would have been going up to meet Oum at the pearly gates if that was the case.

" **AAAHHH!"** He found himself driving the knife straight into the eye of a Nazi soldier.

A resounding gasp went through the crowd as multiple people were covering the eyes of their children to make sure they didn't see what was going on. But the children could still hear the gunshots and screams, and they were trembling at the sound. The sound of war. Something that they never thought they would have to experience.

 **SQUELCH SQUELCH SQUELCH**

The sound of the knife entering in and out of multiple enemy soldiers as Jaune attacked them with a brutality no one knew he possessed was prominent. Pyrrha found herself covering her mouth in horror as she saw Blood spatter across Jaune's face as soon as he finished one soldier and move on to another.

" _T-That's Jaune?"_ Pyrrha didn't want to admit but she was terrified.

Jaune was always so friendly and so nice. To see him turn into this killing machine was a horrifying thought. But she knew he would never turn into that on his own, so only one thought entered her mind.

What happened to make him hate these Nazi's so much?

"I think I'm gonna…" Nora couldn't take it and she vomited as she saw Jaune stab another soldier.

"That….what happened to him?" Nora asked as she didn't know what happened to Jaune to make him kill with such efficiency, but it was making her sick to her stomach.

Ren didn't know what to think, in all honesty, he never thought Jaune to be capable of taking another person's life. But here he was doing it without effort. As if he had been doing it for awhile. But Jaune had only been gone for about a month, how could he have turned into this after only a month. A month ago Jaune was a regular student who enjoyed his comic books and was slightly scared of his own shadow. But now here he was taking on what Ren hoped were bad guys without any fear. If anything he was much braver. Especially with how he charge towards his enemies all to protect his buddies.

"Nora….he's not killing them because he's enjoying it…" He said to both Nora and Pyrrha.

"Look how he reacted when his buddy fell, he's doing it for them, for his team…."

"For his brothers…just like he would do for us." Ren knew Jaune was fighting for them.

Granted, it didn't mean his methods weren't brutal. But it was a means to an end.

" **GAH!"** Jaune was elbowed in the throat as the last Nazi picked him up and threw him.

" **DAMN!"** It was then that Jaune had to resort to using hand to hand combat that he had learned when they thought they were going to send him to fight the Japs.

Soldiers were required to learn to fight the way the Japanese did, so he had some experience with Jiu Jitsu as well as boxing. So he knew he was going to need it now. Granted, this Nazi motherfucker was about six foot six and built like a tank.

Cinder and her cronies looked on. This was not part of the plan. No one expected that Arc would suddenly turn up as a soldier in what appeared to be a foreign army. The combat patch he wore on his shoulder was unfamiliar. She even looked it up on her scroll, no military on Remnant had a screaming eagle as their logo, nor were there any airborne units currently active. So who was he fighting for? Not to mention she saw multiple guards arriving to calm the crowd, The Atlesian military was sending more human troops to act as security, and basically they were trying to keep this situation contained.

It didn't help that what was happening was still being broadcasted, so people all over Remnant saw the portal open. They knew this was happening. Even if they cut the footage to try and keep everyone calm, it wouldn't do anyone any good.

The people in Menagerie saw it.

Atlas saw it.

Vale saw it.

Everyone knew about this, which would not factor well into Cinder's plans.

She would need to improvise.

" **GET AWAY FROM ARC BASTARD!"** Cruikstand tackled the german bastard as Jaune recovered and grabbed his weapons.

" **Cruikstand please tell me you found some extra ammo for me!"** Jaune yelled as he checked his BAR, sidearm and M1.

" **JUST SHOOT THE SON OF A BITCH!"** Cruikstand jumped out of the way as Jaune aimed and fired.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG**

The Nazi screamed in pain as his body was soon covered in large bullet holes as Jaune fired his BAR.

" **HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"** The crowd saw Cruikstand pointing to an object behind Jaune.

Suddenly as if the portal was shifting with Jaune's sight, they saw a strange bell shaped object with the same symbol on it as they saw on the Nazi uniforms. But what was it, and why did it have some strange blue electricity surrounding it.

And that was when it let out a large burst.

" **SH** IT!" And that was when it happened.

Cruikstand and Jaune were suddenly blown through the portal and onto the Stadium floor.

"DAMN IT! WHAT…..What the hell?" Jaune looked at his surroundings as he saw people surrounding him.

"Arc….am I dreaming?" Cruikstand had no idea how they got here.

"J-Jaune?" Jaune froze as he heard that voice.

"NO way…." He had some hope in his voice as he turned and prayed that his hopes were not destroyed as soon as he turned.

And there she was, at first he thought he was dreaming. But it was her. His partner and secret love interest, even though he never had the chance to tell her.

"P-Pyrrha?" He stuttered as he stood up.

Despite his face and chest being covered in blood, Pyrrha recognized the look on his face, it was the innocent and adorkable face of Jaune. While the innocence in his eyes had dimmed considerably, it was still there, almost as if it had been reignited because he saw her.

"I-Is it really you?" He looked at the others.

"Ren? Nora?" He asked as they nodded.

He slowly took steps forward as he dropped his weapons.

"This isn't a dream?" He asked almost as if he was afraid he would wake up and it would disappear.

"It's alright Jaune….we're here…" Normally Pyrrha would be running to give him a hug, but Jaune looked so fragile and delicate, she was trying to be careful.

He took slow steady steps towards his team, touching Nora and Ren to make sure they weren't images in his head. And then he walked over to Pyrrha.

"T-This is real?" His voice was nearly broken.

Pyrrha gently touched his face as she gave a light smile.

"It's alright Jaune….we're here now…" She tried to sooth him as she could tell he was still coming off of his adrenaline high from the battle he was just apart of.

"….." He didn't say anything for awhile and then he reached out with two shaky arms.

And immediatley he pulled her close to his chest.

"I-I-I'm home!" That cry of joy rang out through the stadium as he hugged Pyrrha close to his chest.

"I'm home….." He repeated as he pulled back and kissed Pyrrha on the lips.

If the crowd was scared of him before, they were now shocked. Because not only did the man who fought the Nazi's from another dimension just kiss Pyrrha Nikos, but she seemed to be kissing him back.

"WWOOOOOO!" Nora couldn't help but let out a cheer.

"Uh Arc! Good to see you saw your girl again! BUT I'M STILL BLEEDING OUT OVER HERE!" Cruikstand was referring to his leg which had started to bleed again.

"Oh….MEDIC!"


	7. Hospital

**Okay guys, so I've been pretty busy lately, I started Air Assault school not too long ago and have been busy with that. So haven't had a lot of time to write, but here we go anyways.**

* * *

 **Hospital**

Pyrrha was holding Jaune tight and not letting go. After he had kissed her, he had promptly fainted due to blood loss, and both him and Cruikstand were rushed to the nearest ER. Needless to say, the Vytal Tournament was now on hold, visitors were asked to visit the other attractions and have fun while they were trying to secure the situation. In reality, there was not much they could do about the whole thing. Everyone saw Jaune and Cruikstand get blasted through that portal. So they knew they were from another world. EVERYONE now knew there were parallel universes. And that it wasn't just something out of science fiction.

And THAT was going to drive the whole world crazy. Add that onto the fact that two visitors from another world were now present in their world. It was definitely going to have mixed reactions. The people who believed in UFOs and all that crap were going to have a fucking field day, while others might be afraid.

"I can't believe it, all this time he was in another world?!" Nora couldn't believe it, but she was glad they got him back.

"I'm more surprised by the fact that he kissed her as soon as he realized what was going on." Ren thought Jaune had that crush on Weiss.

"I'm more shocked that he was a soldier." Weiss was looking down at his jacket which had the Sceaming Eagle on it.

"Indeed, I've never heard of the 101st Airborne, but I have to admit, the screaming eagles sounds like an awesome name!" Ruby found a small journal that Jaune had kept in his pocket.

It detailed everything that had happened to him. When he first arrived in the so called 'United States' to when he joined the army to when he went to school to become a paratrooper. Needless to say they also read about his hatred for someone named 'Sobel' but they skipped over that part.

"So his whole time he was off fighting in a war….." Ren honestly couldn't believe it.

The whole room went silent as they processed that. In reality Remnant had not been in a war since the great war betweent he faunus and the humans. But Jaune was off fighting in a world war similar to the wars of their past. What made it even worse was that they SAW him fighting against the Nazis, they saw what he had done. It scared them, but when Jaune cried at seeing them again. They couldn't let themselves be afraid. Jaune may have been brave, but people forgot that he was still scared. Come to think of it, there was something else.

"Guys, I'm reading the dates here, Jaune was only gone for a month right?" Nora asked as she was looking at the jounral entries.

"Yeah?"

"His journal entries spread out over a year." Nora pointed at the dates.

"Wait, what?!" Pyrrha snatched the journal to make sure Nora was telling the truth.

And she was, the journal entries started from when Jaune first arrived, to something called D Day, to the date that he had come back. For some reason his last journal entry only had one phrase.

'I have seen Hell itself.' Was the only entry written on that page.

What had Jaune seen that could have been so terrible? He had wrote about all his other battles, victories and defeats, but what he saw was too terrible to imagine? They were curious, but at the same time they didn't imagine they would like the answer.

"I see Mr. Arc is recovering." Professor Ozpin walked into the room with General Ironwood and Professors Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck.

"Professors? What are you doing here?"

"A student is thrown back into our world, and you think we won't take an interest?" Ozpin asked as General Ironwood had taken a particular interest in Jaune.

A student who became a soldier in another worlds army? It was something he wanted to learn more about. Based on the gear they found on Jaune, including his weapons, some journals, and for some reason a ruck sack, they had a bunch of information on him. Ironwood had been stressing to his superiors that paratroopers were effective in combat, but yet there were still talks about cutting some of Atlas's budget. But maybe the information he was taking from Jaune's journal could change that.

"I must say, we found some interesting items in Mr. Arc's posession." She pointed to the rucksack that Ironwood was holding.

Team RWBY and JNPR started taking a look through it, again it was mostly clothing, including a dress uniform, but also momentos. They saw pictures in black and white of what appeared to be Jaune with his unit. They saw photos of him at different locations with labels on them.

'France'

'England'

All places they had never heard of before. What kind of world was he in?

And then they got into some stranger items, for example what appeared to be a captured flag based on the mostly red banner with a white circle and strange black symbol in the middle of it. Along with a knife with a white and red diamond with the same black symbol on it, a pistol that must have been taken from another soldier, since the model wasn't like Jaunes.

Overall, he had a lot of stuff.

"That and Mr. Arc will most likely be the victim of media attention." Goodwitch did not like that at all.

"What? Why?"

"Miss Rose….the entire planet just saw a man fall out of a portal, more importantly they knew he was a student at Beacon, meaning the whole world knows about the dust incident that sent him to the world, meaning he was the first human to ever travel to not only another world, but another dimension….a secret like that being made public is going to garner media attention." Ozpin definitely didn't like this, but it was unavoidable.

"….The government isn't going to come and take Jaune away are they?" Ruby had seen a ton of movies with a plot line like that.

"…What? No! That is ridiculous." Ironwood couldn't believe that anyone would actually think Jaune would be taken in by authorities.

There would be massive outcry if they were to do that.

"So what's going to happen to Jaune?" Pyrrha was concerned for her partner.

"Well, him and his….friend will be briefed on the situation at hand." Ironwood honestly wasn't sure how he was going to handle this situation.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Suddenly they saw Jaune waking up and grabbing his gear.

"I HAVE TO GET BACK!" They noticed he was in a panic as he was desperately trying to put his helmet on.

"Jaune, calm do-" Pyrrha's words were lost as he ran past.

"Mr. Arc! Calm do-" Ironwood was ignored as Jaune was not in his right mind.

"I can't leave the platoon!" He had woken up from a nightmare and he was not in his right mind.

It was then that everyone realized something. Jaune had been fighting in a war, and while he was happy he was home. It hadn't sunk in that he was home.

Part of him was here…

But part of him was back there….

And they were still fighting.

"Mr. Arc! There's nothing you can do!" Goodwitch restrained him.

"NO! THOSE NAZI SCUM WON'T GIVE THEM MERCY! I NEED TO GET BACK!" Jaune didn't even seem to be registering the fact that he was home anymore.

"SEDATE HIM!" Ozpin knew that the boy was having a panic attack.

A nurse soon came in and injected Jaune in the neck with it.

"I…Can't….abandon…." Jaune was quickly knocked out as the sedative took effect.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR were silent at Jaune's outburst. Ironwood however was unfazed. After all he had seen this plenty of times with Atlesian soldies. It was a sign of PTSD. And considering that he saw what Mr. Arc went through, it would be no surprise if he was carrying some heavy mental baggage with him.

"Is Jaune going to be alright?" Ruby asked worried about her friend.

"I'm sure after some more rest he'll be fine….but make sure his weapons are locked up." Ironwood was being surprisingly supportive, course it may have been because Jaune was a fellow soldier.

Ironwood once doubted Oz, because he thought there was no way his students could fight a war. They were only Children, but yet one of his student's was fighting in a war that was too terrible for him to imagine, he had killed people, he had stared death in the face. He even ran straight into machine gun fire and killed his enemies with a bayonet…

Ironwood admitted he was wrong, Ozpin's students could fight a war.

Unforturantely Oz's worst nightmare had come true.

He prayed his students would never have to fight.

And yet one did.

And would never be the same as a result.

"Ahhhhh damn that hurts." Cruikstand was limping out of the room as eveyone looked at the muscular behemoth.

"…..This isn't the Medic tent…." Cruikstand honestly thought he was seeing things earlier when they were in that arena.

But nope, seems like somehow they were actually not in Germany anymore.

"What are you doing?!" Goodwitch asked as she saw the bandage around Cruikstand's leg.

"Walking."

"You have a bullet in your leg!" She scolded as he was still injured.

"Look, I'm fine, I'm just trying to find my friend."

"You should be resting!" It was then Cruikstand got a good look at Goodwitch.

"Well….I'm kind of glad I'm not now." Cruikstand gave a slight grin as he leaned against the door frame trying to look suave.

"Don't attempt flattery on me, get back into bed." At this Cruikstand gave a whistle.

"Woah, easy there Darling, I'm a Gentleman and don't appreciate Dames being so forwad." At this Glynda turned red.

"Y-You….." She didn't know how to respond to that.

"I mean, let me take you out to dinner first, after all-" Suddenly he found himself pushed back into the hospital room and the door slammed in his face.

"Men!" Glynda walked away with a blush out of embarassment.

"Hey! Lady I'm still wounded here! Come on, how about a pity date?" Cruikstand was honestly being serious.

He found a woman who was as tall as him, and damn she was a doll! Suddenly being in this other world didn't seem so bad.


	8. Welcome Back

**Okay, so finally got around to writing another chapter, I'm not sure if I'll get another one in before I go to JRTC in March, but we'll see.**

* * *

 **Hospital**

" _Jaune…"_ Jaune heard his voice being called.

" _Jaune, are you awake?"_ Why did that voice sound familiar?

" _Hey! He's waking up! And he seems calm!"_ There it was again.

And then he opened his eyes. And he realized he was in a hospital room. Was he back in the US? Did he get injured and sent back home? Was that what was going on? He wasn't sure, everything was kind of a blur.

" _Jaune! Can you hear us?"_ Wait a minute, that voice sounded like…

No it couldn't be!

Jaune's vision started to clear us as he saw a multitude of faces staring back at him. Faces that he thought he would never see again. A beautiful woman with red hair, green eyes and a soft smile on her face as she looked at him….

Pyrrha.

A hyperactive girl who had the biggest grin on her face as she looked like she was trying to contain her excitement.

Nora.

A man who while he seemed stoic and passive, actually had a small smile on his face. Now don't be fooled. Just because it was a small smile, it didn't mean that he wasn't happy to see Jaune. In fact he was estatic. He got to see his friend again.

Ren.

As Jaune's vision cleared up even more. He could take a closer look. They were right in front of him alright. But that wasn't all. As he turned his head to his left and right, he could see even more people had come to see him.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. It was really them! Goodwitch, Ozpin and that Ironwood guy from Atlas. They were all in front of him! But wait, wasn't that whole memory of him coming back home and kissing Pyrrha just a dream? It had to be, there was no way he was that lucky.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out his name as he looked at her.

"T…This is real?" He asked as if he was afraid it would all go away.

"Yes Jaune, we're all here…" Pyrrha knew he was still stressed out.

"No….it can't be…I….I was in Germany…." How did he get back here?

"We know….but you're home now….we don't know how but you're home." Pyrrha gave him a soothing rub on his arm to let him know that he was okay.

"So….did I really kiss you?" At this his friends giggled a bit, and Pyrrha got a blush on her face.

"Uhm….Yes…" Her face was going atomic red as she remembered that.

"Huh…..cool." He wasn't even embarassed since Pyrrha seemed to like it.

"Jaune what happened?" Weiss wanted to know where she had sent him.

"Well, what do you guys know about me so far?" Jaune knew they probably looked through his stuff when he was asleep.

"Just that you were fighting in some second great war." Ren said as Jaune sighed, he knew this was going to be a long story.

"I was, fighting against some of the worst humanity had to offer…" Jaune said softly as he really did not want to talk about it, especially what he saw on what he now assumed was his last day on Earth.

"I won't try to get you to talk about it Mr. Arc, but unforturnately we find ourselves in a predicament."

Ozpin honestly didn't know how he was going to deal with this. He was good at keeping secrets. But now this was out in the open, and he had no fucking idea how he was going to handle this.

"You see, while I undestand you have been a….challenging ordeal, the rest of the world wants to hear all about it." Ozpin really didn't like what he was about to say next.

"What are you trying to tell me professor?" Jaune had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"They want a public interview with 'the man who visited another world.'" As the media had begun to call it.

"….No…" Jaune really did not want to talk in front of a crowd.

"I'm afraid there isn't a choice in the matter, right now the plan is to cover up the accident and say you were part of a secret experiment." Ozpin really didn't like the cover up the councl had tried to come up with.

"Oh yeah, an experiment in which I joined a foreign military and was gone for a year, that will really sit over well with the people, they would think of me as a traitor!" Jaune was no traitor.

"Not if we claim it was part of a diplomatic mission." Ironwood suggested.

"But that would require you guys to say you had prior knowledge of other worlds." Jaune pointed out.

"Who is to say we didn't? After all, we could say we were keeping it secret in order to determine if those other worlds were hostile, and based on what the people saw back at the arena, you already know what the people will believe." At this Jaune had to admit, Ironwood had a point.

"There are so many holes in that plan that I can't even point them all out." Jaune knew they were taking a risk with this cover story.

"Do you expect us to be able to come up with a cover right away? There aren't contingency plans for men falling from the sky." Ironwood did not even realize how funny that sounded to Jaune.

He was certain the germans on D-Day thought the same thing.

"With all due respect Mr. Arc, we don't have much of a choice, and I would ask you try to remain calm." Glynda honestly didn't want to risk upsetting Jaune, she saw how he reacted earlier.

"How can I remain calm?! I saw some of my friends die right in front of me! Got blasted back home by some fucked up Kraut experiment and you're asking me to keep calm when all I can think about is how I just left my brothers behind?!" Jaune was not taking this well.

"Actually Mr. Arc…..it would appear they are fine." Ironwood came back in with some sort of newspaper.

"What the hell are you talking about Sir?" Jaune made sure to give proper respect to Ironwood's rank, something that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"The portal was sporadic, it was open for some time when we evacuated you to the hospital, various things happened, but this came out." He handed the newspaper to Jaune.

' _ **VICTORY! WAR IS OVER!"**_ Was the main headline as Jaune froze.

"It's….over?" He asked as he couldn't believe it.

"There is something else…" Ironwood showed him a picture.

"I believe this was the company you were a part of?" Ironwood showed him a picture attached to another newspaper.

Sure enough, there was a newspaper article about Easy company. Apparently based on the date it was written, and the day Jaune left. The war had been over for quite some tim….Wait a minute.

How was it that a year had passed when Jaune had only been gone for a few hours at the most?

"Before you ask Mr. Arc, you were gone for a month, yet your journal claims you were gone for a year, we can't figure out why, but it appears time moves differently on Earth then it does on Remnant. I understand this is a lot to take in, so we'll give you time to digest this information." Ironwood left the room as Jaune went silent.

"James…there is no possible way you could have gotten that, the portal closed as soon as Jaune and his friend fell through." Ozpin said as Ironwood looked a bit guilty.

"Oz, I saw that look in his eyes, I know it very well, if we were to tell him that there was no way of knowing what happened to his unit it would break him. So….I took the liberty of reading his journal when he was unconscious and had a newspaper forged that would be convincing enough to get him to think he no longer had to fight, he needs that Ozpin." This was strangely nice but also cruel of Ironwood.

"You may be helping him, but you're lying to him." Ozpin did not like this idea.

"It's either that or deal with a possible PTSD outbreak." James said as he took a deep breah in.

"Besides, the interview is not til much later, I managed to convince everyone that you needed time to recover and associate with your peers, so they have agreed for various events to take place during the delay of the tournament, such as a dance, and various other activities. You will be expected to go Mr. Arc, it is imperative that we try and make you appear as normal as possible." Ironwood in all honesty knew this was asking a lot of the man in front of him. But hopefully some time back home would help Jaune forget about the war.

"And what about Cruik?"

"He will be escorted by Glynda."

"WHAT?!" She was not happy.

"I said what I said." Ironwood was honestly just being a dick to her.

"Heeeeeyyy." Cruikstand was drugged up due to the painkillers.

"Shut up." Glyda could not say she was happy about this.

The man seemed like a big oaf. How was it that Glynda got stuck with him? Was it because Ozpin and Ironwood had some sort of sick sense of humor? Most likely.

The adults in the room minus Jaune left so he could talk with his friends.

"So…hard to believe I'm back home….the war is over….and….we're in peace times…." Jaune honestly couldn't believe it.

It was funny, as a kid he grew up in a world without war, and then he got thrown into a world at war, and now here he was again, back home, and there was no war to fight, no enemy throwing others into gas chambers, just back home, where the only threat he had to worry about was the Grimm. Which in all honesty, he would rather be killing monsters than other people. Then again…Nazis….monsters….what was the difference at this point?

"Jaune…it's so good to have you back." Weiss said as she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Yeah good to be back, never thought I would make it out of the war."

"You mean back here?"

"….No…." He honestly didn't think he would survive the war.

That last line made everyone remember that Jaune had been through a horrible ordeal.

"Jaune, what happened? How did you end up in another world?" Pyrrha was honestly confused.

"I don't know, when I got blasted with that dust, somehow I ended up on another planet, in a country suffering from economic problems, and next thing I know, I signed on to be a paratrooper and ended up jumping into France." He knew they had no idea where that was, but he didn't know how else to put it.

"Jaune, I'm not going to ask you about your time there, I'm just glad you're home now." Pyrrha didn't want to bring up the war since she knew that had to be a sore subject.

"….So…..they're having another dance huh?" Jaune asked with a smile, he knew what he was about to do.

"Uhm, yes why?" Pyrrha didn't know what that smirk meant.

"Well, I think since I got back I take my best girl out for a dance huh?" At this the redhead blushed an atomic shade of red.

"B-Best girl?" Was Jaune flirting with her?

"Well, I would have thought that kiss would have sealed the deal." Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR could not believe it.

JAUNE WAS ACTUALLY FLIRTING?! And he seemed confident?!

"Uhm…YES! YES! Er, I mean, sure, I'll go with you!" Pyrrha could not believe it.

"Alright, I'll get ready…right…away I….pass out." And with that Jaune's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell asleep.

Somehow they completely forgot that the meds they had him were making him rest easy.

Meanwhile Weiss had only one thing to say.

"…..I spend hours trying to find ways to bring him back….and the first thing he does is ask Pyrrha out."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't! But some appreciation would be nice!"


	9. Dress To Impress

**Sorry guys, short chapter, having a bit of writers block thats finally starting to clear up.**

* * *

 **With RWBY and NPR**

"So, Jaune said he would be out in awhile, but he's been getting ready for about an hour." Pyrrha was honestly nervous as she was wearing a similar dress to what she wore the last time Beacon had a dance.

Granted this one was not nearly as long and ended around her knees with a slit in one side. Why was she so nervous? Because Jaune had actually asked her out to a date! While she had been to a dance with him before, it was back when he danced with a dress on. She was hoping he wouldn't do that again, don't get her wrong, he actually looked fetching in a dress, but she would prefer to see him in his beacon uniform again, he looked handsome in it.

"Well, he's probably still adjusting, I know I would be if I just came back from a war." Blake knew the feeling of adjusting to a normal life after fighting for so long.

"I'm still worried! Shoud we have really left him alone considering his….condition?" Pyrrha asked a little wary.

She was happy to have Jaune back, but in all honesty, she could see that he was broken inside. So many horrible things he must have seen. And she felt horrible about leaving him alone. Especially since Ironwood had to give him that newspaper to get him to calm down and not run back to his unit.

Pyrrha smiled a bit, Jaune was so loyal, not just to them but his friends in general. Despite his own broken feelings and fear, he was willing to charge back into hell to help his friends. But it still scared her, she never wanted to see Jaune do that again.

"Holy….shit…" She heard Coco gasp.

"Coco? You alright?" Yang asked.

"Jaune…he….he really cleans up nice!" Coco was honestly impressed.

"What are you….OH….Pyrrha….look at your boyfriend!" Yang was seriously impressed.

"Huh? Wha-" Pyrrha turned and she suddenly felt like her jaw was going to drop.

Jaune was standing there. His face was clean of any blood and dirt, he was clean shaven, and his hair was cut into a much neater hairstyle. He appeared to be in a brown dress uniform. With what appeared to be gold circles with the symbols 'U.S' and some crossed rifles. On his arm was his rank of Corporal, while he had various military decorations on his chest. Some of which she recognized from a book she found in Jaune's ruck. One was a bronze star, and the other was a purple heart. But she wasn't sure what the rest were. But honestly, she was too focused on how handsome Jaune looked, he had a cap in his hands. Obviously he took it off when he entered the building. She was certain it was military protocol that you couldn't wear covers inside.

"Miss Nikos." Jaune came up to her and extended his hand.

"I'm here to escort you to our date." He said as she took his hand and smiled.

"You seem more confident." She said as he gave her a smile.

"Well, lets just say that when you have to deal with Captain Sobel during training, you learn to just say 'Screw it' to everthing, so no sense being scared to take a beautiful woman on a date." Everything he said just made her blush even more.

"Damn, remember when Arc was awkward?" Weiss had to admit, looks like the army had been good to him.

"You look really good in that." Pyrrha honestly couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Not just because she missed him but also because she couldn't believe that he could look this good. She always thought he was handsome, but this was on a whole other level. Even after all of the things he had gone through, he still had the energy to do this, and all for her?

She was not going to swoon, she was not!

But she was very tempted to.

"Well, one thing they did teach me was to always look good in uniform, well, your non combat one that is." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I kind of miss your shaggy hair though." Pyrrha didn't dilike the military haircut, but she missed the long blond locks.

"Don't worry, it will grow back, but for now, the war is over, and I'm back home, so one more night as a soldier." He said to himself as the tone he said it in was a little awkward.

"Well, you still have that press conference." Pyrrha reminded him.

"Oh yeah, okay so one of my last nights as a soldier." He said to himself. He was tired of all the fighting.

Maybe now he could find some semblance of peace.

"So, how about that dance?" He asked as he shot her a smile.

"Well, as I said before, I…would love to dance." Pyrrha could not believe how much she was smiling.

He led her out onto the dance floor along with others who compelled by Jaune decided to go along with it. The music that was playing was slow, perfect for just normal slow dancing. Nothing like what Jaune and Pyrrha had done the night with their team.

"I can't begin to tell you how nice it is to have you back." Pyrrha still couldn't believe he was here.

So many nights she was worried sick about him. And she had good reason to be! Especially when she found out that he was fighting in a war far away. FAR away. He must have been scared all the time. And she wasn't there to help him or comfort him during the bad days. Hell, even recently when he almost refused to talk because of the men he left behind, it was really weighing on him, but since Ironwood showed him that newspaper saying the war was over, it had taken some weight off of his shoulders.

"I can't begin to tell you nice it is to be back here, especially with the war being over, its like I'm alive again for the first time in long time." He said as he twirled her around a bit.

"Alive again?" She didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, to be honest Pyrrha, there were times I felt like I was dead already, sometimes I felt like I should have died, but yet someone I managed to get through it, and honestly, some days, especially my last day….you lose all hope…" Jaune's eyes looked down.

"Jaune, you don't have to talk about this…." Pyrrha knew this must have been weighing on him.

"No, I need to get this off my chest." He really didn't want to tell her.

"No…no, I can't tell you, not now." He didn't want to tell her about the camps he came across.

"Look, tonight, its about you and me, we're gonna have a good time." He said with a smile that was slightly forced.

In truth, he really wanted to get it off his chest. But the things he saw, he never wanted Pyrrha to experience them, even speaking of the things he saw were something that weighed heavily on his mind. And tonight, tonight he would not spoil anything.

"Can I just say you look good in that uniform?"

"You've said that a lot already."

"I know." Pyrrha had to admit.

Jaune looked…..ravishing in that uniform.


	10. (Short) Memories of Paris

**Hey guys, sorry its been awhile, and sorry its a short chapter, but I finally got some motivation to write this again, because awhile ago I got to meet some of the original paratroopers who jumped into Normandy during WW2. One of them was even from my company in my battallion, and it was an honor to meet them and shake their hands.**

 **So I got a surge of motivation, I don't know how long it will last, but until then, enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. Back in Remnant, back at Beacon. The war was over. And he was dancing with Pyrrha again, only this time he had his pinks and greens on and he knew he was getting all the attentiont his time. He knew because he saw a few of the guys glaring at him while their women were looking over in awe.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed." Pyrrha said as Jaune dipped her close to the ground.

"What can I say, the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders." He said as he pulled her back up.

"Surprisingly your dance moves are still good." Pyrrha thought they would have diminished.

"Well, lets just say there were a lot of military balls in Paris when we got sent back for R and R." He said as he danced the soles off of his shoes.

Sadly it was never with a girl.

"What can you tell me about this other world? You know, besides…the obvious…" She said not wanting to remind him of the war.

"Well, when things weren't going to hell, it was great, I got sent back to Paris for a 48 hour pass, the people were friendly to us paratroopers, I ate for free wherever I went, but the best part was the sights of the city." He said reaching into his jacket and pulling out some photographs.

"Heres a picture of the eiffel tower." He said as Pyrrha looked at it.

"Amazing…." She said as she had seen tall buildings before, but she found this one aesthetically pleasing.

"Yeah I don't know why, but the French Culture really appealed to me, so when I had the time, I tried to visit all the landmarks and any possible museums they had.

"What else did you see?" Pyrrha asked as she saw a picture of Jaune in front of what looked like an old castle.

"Well, that there is the Louvre, a famous art museum, sadly that was something I was looking forward to that didn't end up being as fun." When he said this, Pyrha looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Well, despite the fact the city had been liberated, Art was still being moved back to the Louvre, after the germans invaded, and of course even before war had been officially declared, art was being moved to a safer location in order to avoid them being destroyed, it was the right decision, but at the same time, there were a lot of things I didn't get to see, but hey, what's important is that they survived." He said as he remembered not to be selfish about it.

"Well, maybe we can visit an art museum together? Get your mind off of it." She said with a smile as he chuckled.

"As grand as that sounds Pyr, I don't know if it will compare to being able to see works of art from another world, but thank you." Pyrrha blushed in response.

Its true, while the world of remnant had different continents and culture, it would be hard to compare to a whole new world with new cultures he had never seen before. Then again, she imagined he was still glad to be back home, yet as he talked more and more about the world he had been in for the past year or so, she couldn't help but find herself getting curious about it.

"Where else have you been?" She asked as they sat down at a table where punch was served.

"Uhm, first off, I guess it would be wrong to ask if they had beer here?" He asked as Pyrrha gave him a look.

"Jaune….this is still a school." She said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry, just, usually at a party there would be beer or whiskey, so guess I got to get used to technically being in school again." He chuckled as he remembered how drunk he used to get.

Not out of misery, simply because his buddies were dicks and never let him stop drinking.

"And to answer your question, well, before we went to Europe, I did whatever work I could find around the states, worked in the oil business in texas, worked as a dock worker in New York, mostly stayed in New York, it was hard to live there, but it was easier to find food and work there. Especially since the great depression was in full swing…" He said as Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Lets just say I arrived in the US when the country was hard to find work in, unemployment was high, and people were running low on hope, and then of course, after the Japs attacked pearl harbor, that was the war started, Germany declared war on us for declaring war on their ally, and then I ended up being sent to the european theater as a Paratrooper with Easy company." He said as he remembered how people got fired up after Pearl Harbor.

"And after that?"

"Well, we got sent to England for a bit pre jump. Waited for a bit, and then we jumped into Normandy in France, and well, you know the story from then."

"Is there…..anything you miss about that world?" Jaune went quiet for a bit.

"Well, you might find me crazy, but yeah, I do miss the US sometimes, I didn't live there long, but I grew to like the people, especially when you fight alongside them, but, I'm home now, and that's all that matters." He said as he would never complain about being back in Remnant.

"So what now?" She asked as he dusted a piece of dust off his uniform.

"Well, to be honest, I'll come back to Beacon, as much as I wanted to get away from the fighting, at least I'll be killing monsters this time." At this Pyrrha flashed back to when she saw him stab that Nazi soldier in the eye.

She cringed a bit at the memory, but steeled herself before he saw her.

"But, I suppose I'll be a bit busy these next coming weeks." He said as she raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Well, a guy comes back from another world, that's bound to get some attention no matter what cover story they come up with."

"Oh…right….are you ready?"

"If I'm honest….I would rather jump into Normandy again."


End file.
